


I’ll Carry Your Shape

by stevesnosebump



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, italics and em dashes everywhere, little spoon steve, ww2 stucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevesnosebump/pseuds/stevesnosebump
Summary: Bucky helps Steve warm up when he feels a bit cold.They’re both still adjusting to Steve’s serum. And they’re soulmates.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 15
Kudos: 72





	I’ll Carry Your Shape

**Author's Note:**

> mmm well. I’m a little nervous about this one but I think I’m pretty happy with the way it turned out. 
> 
> Title from the song “Shape” by Big Dogbite.

They sit next to one another in front of the campfire, laughing along as the rest of the Howling Commandos take turns telling stories and teasing one another. 

It’s a cold night in mid-November—it’s not snowing, but it’s cold enough to require a coat and gloves. Bucky keeps stealing glances at Steve out the corner of his eye, not wanting anyone to notice but wanting to check in on Steve. 

Not that Steve needs it, anyway. He has this serum now, is big and muscular and some insanely enhanced man now, doesn’t have any of those health conditions he’d had his entire life. If he gets cold (is that even possible now? Or is he so genetically perfect now that not even Mother Nature could knock him down?), it won’t matter at all. Bucky won’t have to rush to bundle him in blankets or shove medicine down his throat or monitor him for the next week. Steve will be fine.

It’s a difficult thing to get used to. Bucky still feels the urge to take his coat off and drape it over Steve’s shoulders, to hold him close and provide some body heat to tide him over. 

“Don’t think so hard, Bucky—you might start a fire!” Dum Dum shouts, and the rest of the group joins him in laughter. 

Steve chuckles, but turns to eye Bucky as the rest of the group continues to holler like Dum Dum had just made the funniest joke of all time. 

“You alright?” He whispers to Bucky, leaning in. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” 

Steve frowns at the short answer and lack of explanation, but decides not to push it. If Bucky wants to tell him what’s wrong (if there’s anything wrong in the first place), Steve trusts he will. 

“Hey,” Bucky whispers to Steve a few moments later, once the laughter has died down but the rest of the men are still gleefully conversing. 

“Yeah?” 

“Are you...cold?” 

“A bit, yeah,” Steve responds with a casual shrug. 

Bucky leans back a bit at the response, raising his eyebrows as he studies Steve’s face. 

“What?” 

Bucky doesn’t respond. He’s still staring at Steve with that stupid expression of bewilderment. 

“I’m still a human being, you know,” Steve huffs with a roll of his eyes. 

The comment makes Bucky feel a bit guilty—of course he knows Steve is still a human being. A genetically enhanced one, but a human no less. Bucky would never want to make Steve feel the way he knows everyone else does—like some circus freak who doesn’t belong, or like some machine whose only purpose is to be _Captain America._

“I know that, blondie,” He says, reaching out to ruffle Steve’s hair a bit, making Steve whine. “I’ll be back,” and with that, he gets up and walks away from the rest of the group. 

“Where’s he off to?” Gabe asks, the only one of the Commandos to notice anything  
happening outside of their conversation. 

Steve shrugs. “Not sure, but he shouldn’t be long.” 

“He’s been quiet,” Mortia points out before Dum Dum can make what ever joke was probably on the tip of his tongue. 

“He has,” Gabe agrees. “You think he’s in a bad mood?” 

“Nah,” Steve assures them. “Probably just got a lot on his mind. He went through a lot in Azzano,” his voice drops to a whisper on the name. The word itself causes a shiver to run down his spine. He wonders how it makes Bucky feel. 

The theory is met with a few grumbles of agreement amongst the rest of the men. The word hangs in the air as they take a moment to reflect on what they’ve been through, the crackling of the fire serving as the only sound as they sit in silence. 

“Has the party died down already?” Bucky asks when he arrives, a blanket in one hand and a tin cup of hot chocolate in the other. 

“Oh thank you for the drink, Bucky,” Dum Dum tells him. 

“Nope,” Bucky hands the cup to Steve and unfolds the blanket. When he sits down, he’s closer to Steve than he was before, allowing for them both to share the blanket. 

They’re not cuddling—although strangers walking by might scoff at how close they are to one another—they’re merely sitting close to one another as they share a blanket. They _could_ cuddle, since all the Howling Commandos know Steve and Bucky are in a relationship, but they still try to refrain from showing too much affection around them—one reason is, well, public affection is risky for them anyways, since there’s always a chance of someone...unfriendly...seeing it. The second reason is just the fact that it’s a bit uncomfortable to be affectionate while other people watch. 

Still, Bucky can’t help himself and, when the coast seems clear enough, he leans down to give Steve’s forehead a quick kiss. Steve, always so easily flustered, blushes at the gesture and looks away from Bucky, trying to focus on the stories being shared by the rest of the group. 

As he finishes his cup of hot chocolate, the warmth starts to really wash over Steve. It makes him sleepy enough to lay his head on Bucky’s shoulder, no longer concerned about how uncomfortable public displays of affection may make other people feel. He just wants to cuddle with his boyfriend for a bit, and he doesn’t care who sees or how they may feel about it. 

“Well, I think I’m off to hit the sack,” Mortia eventually tells them. 

Mortia’s declaration is met by agreement amongst the rest of the group, who’ve decided that they’re also beat and need to get some sleep. They say goodnight to one another and head their separate ways once the fire is put out.

“Come on, Stevie, let’s head to bed,” Bucky gently lifts his shoulder, hoping the movement will wake Steve up. It does. 

“Hmm?” Steve mumbles, a bit groggy and confused. 

Without waiting for Steve to collect himself, Bucky gets up and grabs the tin cup. He wants to grab the blanket, too, but he just doesn’t have the heart to yank it away from Steve like that. 

“I promise you our tent is much more comfortable to sleep in.” 

Finally, Steve gets up, too focused on rubbing the sleep out of his eyes to notice the blanket falling to the ground. 

“Steve—Never mind,” Bucky sighs, handing Steve the tin cup before grabbing the blanket and folding it himself. “Let’s head to bed, doll.” 

Since it’s so late, the chances of anyone else being out and seeing them are slim. So Bucky decides to hold Steve’s hand as they walk to their tent, giving it a light squeeze when their hands first interlock. 

Moments like this are always nice. They can pretend they’re a normal couple—well, they _are,_ but not everyone sees it that way—and do normal couple things, like holding hands as they walk around outside. Bucky wishes it could always be like this—they both do—but they try to focus on the positives. They have one another and an infinite amount of love between them. That’s enough for them—it always has been and it always will be. 

When they reach their tent, Steve doesn’t bother getting undressed or even taking his shoes off. He’s so tired and groggy still that he just tosses his body right onto the bed. 

Bucky laughs at him as he walks over to help him out. 

“Come on, lift your leg a bit. There we go,” he coaches Steve as he works on unlacing and yanking off his shoes. 

Once he tosses Steve’s shoes on the floor, he taps Steve’s hip, a signal for him to lift up so Bucky can easily pull his pants off for him. 

“Oh?” 

“Not tonight,” Bucky replies with a smirk, chuckling when Steve frowns. “Thought you were tired?” 

“I mean,” Steve shrugs, watching as Bucky tosses the pants to the floor. “I’m not that tired.” 

“Mm, I see.” 

Bucky begins working on unbuttoning Steve’s shirt now. His face and body language don’t give any indication that the mood has shifted, but he also hasn’t given Steve any indication that the mood _hasn’t_ shifted. 

“Soooo.....” 

“Get the lube, then,” Bucky tells him, tossing Steve’s shirt on the floor. 

Steve immediately jumps up at that, the sleepiness that had just been written over his entire body completely washed away by those four words. He grabs the lube from their drawer and hands it to Bucky. 

“Easy, what’re you rushing for?” Bucky asks him, placing the bottle on the bed. 

“Been a while,” Steve mumbles, pulling Bucky down into a kiss. 

He’s right. They’ve been busy: training, going on missions, going to meetings, planning their next steps...they haven’t gotten a lot of time to themselves. Tonight was the first time in a while they’d had some time to relax and have fun without having to worry about anything else. 

“I know,” Bucky sighs, giving Steve a kiss on the nose. Steve wraps his arms around Bucky’s neck to keep him close, places his nose in the cleft of Bucky’s chin for a moment, reveling in how they fit together like matching puzzle pieces. 

They’re soulmates. That’s when it hits him. Well, he already knew that, but now it’s _really_ hit him. He realizes it as he’s laying there, nose bump resting right in the middle of Bucky’s chin cleft. They still fit together perfectly. Even after the serum. Even after the horrors of Azzano that have subdued Bucky’s joyful nature. 

They must be soulmates. There’s no other explanation for it. 

Steve pulls back, kissing Bucky’s chin before releasing his arms from around his neck. 

“Why am I the only one undressed?” 

The question is met by Bucky playfully rolling his eyes, but he still makes quick work of tugging off his shoes, pants, and shirt. 

“Kiss, please?” Steve asks when Bucky is done. 

“You know you never have to ask, sunshine,” Bucky tells him, immediately leaning down to kiss him on the lips. 

_”Buck.”_

“Shh, I know,” he assures him, leaning back to pull his underwear off before doing the same for Steve. 

“Needy,” Bucky chuckles as he kisses Steve’s chest before working his way down his stomach. He kisses his cock too, before licking it from the balls to the tip. 

“Bucky—“

Bucky places Steve in his mouth, humming as he begins to gently suck. 

“Fuck,” Steve curses under his breath. 

Bucky watches Steve as he works, admiring the way his cheeks begin to flush and how long his eyelashes are when he closes his eyes. 

When he’s satisfied with how relaxed yet _ready_ Steve is, he releases Steve’s cock with a pop of his mouth and grabs the lube. Steve lets a quiet moan escape as he watches Bucky lube up his fingers. 

Bucky lifts one of Steve’s legs and places it on his own shoulder before he slowly slides a finger in, making Steve hiss. 

“Shh,” Bucky soothes him, leaning down to lick at his balls. 

After a while, Steve lets out a whine that signals to Bucky that he’s ready for another finger. Bucky obliges. 

“Buck, come on,” Steve whines when he thinks Bucky is starting to drag things out. 

“Okay, okay,” Bucky moves Steve’s leg off his shoulder and gets up on his knees, taking care to properly lube up before sliding into Steve.

They both moan as Bucky enters, Steve pulling Bucky down so they can hold each other as he thrusts. 

The only words Steve seems to know at the moment are _”fuck_ ” and “ _Bucky._ ” He repeats those two words—sometimes even combining them into a desperate _”fuck, Bucky”—_ until he eventually cums, holding Bucky close and whimpering into his ear. 

Several thrusts later, Bucky is cumming too, lightly biting Steve’s shoulder as he does so. The stubble of his beard scratches Steve’s skin, but Steve can’t complain. Slight discomfort is completely worth being able to hold Bucky like this. 

They hold one another as they steady their breathing until Steve begins to squirm and whimper, a sign that he’s sensitive and needs Bucky to pull out. 

Bucky understands and, slowly as not to risk hurting Steve, pulls out and lies down next to Steve. 

“You alright?” Bucky asks, voice slightly hoarse, as he watches Steve roll on to his side. It’s a clear indication that Steve wants to spoon, so Bucky scoots closer and pulls Steve to his chest. 

“Mmhm. I’m fine,” he reaches an arm back to place a hand on the nape of Bucky’s neck. “Missed you. Think I like when you take care of me, kinda.” 

“Well, I like taking care of you,” he responds before kissing his cheek. “You’ve gotten so big, but you’re still my little guy, aren’t you? That hotheaded boy from Brooklyn who could never stay out of a fight, huh?” 

“Yeah,” Steve lightly chuckles. “Still that little guy from Brooklyn. Your little guy.” 

With a dopey smile on his face, Bucky leans forward to kiss Steve. “Get some sleep, punk. I love you.” 

Steve moves his hand from Bucky’s neck, getting comfortable so he can sleep. “Goodnight, jerk. I love you.” 

As they both drift off to sleep, the one thought in their minds is how glad they are that despite their bodies and minds going through changes, their love for one another has remained the same. And it always will.

**Author's Note:**

> [here is a carrd](https://endsars.carrd.co/) containing information on how you can help support the End SARS movement in Nigeria. Please help in any way you can.


End file.
